Mokuton Me
by demillence
Summary: When Nawaki Senju was killed during the 3rd shinobi war, nobody expected foul play. It WAS a war, after all. But 17 years later when a mysterious blonde shows up in konoha claiming to be Nawaki's son, everyone is forced to reevaluate there views. Mokuton!Naruto NarutoxOCxKusihna NOT INCEST


**AUTHOR NOTE: Hello, my loyal followers. Today, we shall be discussing how to take the rights to Naruto from Kishimoto. Yes, I know, it seems a daunting task, but I believe that with the right amount of teamwork, we can pull it off! Now, here's the plan… Yeah, it's hopeless. Sorry guys, I just can't seem to think of a plan to use. But let's not let that get us down! I'm here for you guys, here's a story just for you, to bring up your spirits! Screw getting the rights to Naruto! Our fanfics are better anyways! … *sniff sniff* who am I kidding, if it weren't for Kishimoto I wouldn't be bringing this to you anyways. So, LETS GET STARTED!**

**This here is my third fic, though I have several more just sitting in my documents folder, I'm just too lazy to finish them off. The way I right is a chapter by chapter sorta thing. Basically, the second I finish a chapter I release it. Well, depending on if I have a beta or not. Hopefully I will have one soon! I'll warn you right here and now, this fic will be pretty big on romance. I'm just that kind of guy, I guess. However, there will be plenty of action and evil doers for Naruto to take on, and several damsels in distress for him to save! **

**Well, with that said and done, I present to you a Mokuton story that is different from any other out there!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. *sniff sniff* (looks down in shame)**

**Description: Kumo, in an attempt to make their village stronger, started kidnapping bloodline users during the 3****rd**** shinobi war then forcing them to breed to make more who would be loyal to the village of Kumogakure. Nawaki Senju was raped before he was burnt alive. The result? One Naruto Senju, Sealing Master extraordinaire. They didn't expect him to have a bloodline, they just wanted him for the name. So, when his bloodline does emerge, he knows he has to run or be breeding stock. In his travels, he meets a child, no older than 7, banished from Konoha because he possessed the Kyuubi no Yoko. Not that either he nor Ichigo knew that. On the verge of death, Naruto tries to save him, but it wasn't to be. With the seal breaking, Naruto did the only thing he could. He followed in his great grandmothers steps and sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko inside of himself to keep it from wrecking more havoc. The rest will be explained as the story goes on.**

**Chapter One: Enter, Naruto Senju!**

The sun was out, shining brightly and doing its damnedest to burn anybody and everybody who had the audacity to step into its magnificent rays. At least, that's what the two eternal gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu thought. Luckily they at least had a shack to sit in, doing something, even if only a little, to keep them cool. That combined with the slight breeze that tickled all the trees around made it a generally nice day. A nice extremely boring day, but that's just how they liked it. Good money, little action, and plenty of time to play cards and make up new games. One day, they promised they would create a game to surpass all games, patent it, make millions, lots of babes, the works. As it was, they were currently playing a game of who can put the largest dent into the hard packed dirt underneath their feet. Almost as good as their kick the log game. Almost.

In truth, the two were bored out of their minds. They prayed on a daily basis that something interesting would happen. As of today, Kami had answered their prayers a grand total of 3 times. But who knows, maybe today would be a fourth? Guess nobody could really know. Little did they know, that somebody _could_ know if something interesting was going to happen. The only problem? The person who knew was usually the person who made it interesting, so it was a moot point.

The two were currently discussing what bar they were going to go to tonight. They had made a goal to visit a different bar every night for a year. Yep, that's the kind of shit you come up with when you have nothing to do but watch a big hunk of wood with your best friend all day long, every day. As they continued to argue back and forth about which bar to get wasted at that night, a figure slowly approached the gates of Konoha. He was tall, probably 6'3 give or take an inch. His build was that of a runner, his muscles were wiry, leaving him with a good build without too much bulk that would only serve to slow him down. He was wearing close toed combat boots, the kind that lace all the way up. The boots reached about mid-calf on the man. He wore a pair of cargo pants with pockets all down the sides, the bottoms tucked into the boots. He wore a sleeveless fishnet shirt, covered by a sleeveless burnt orange hoodie. He also had burnt orange bandages wrapped around his forearms, leaving his biceps showing. He had a long angular face, his cheekbones were high with a sharp jaw. He had six whisker marks on his tanned face. Said marks stirred a memory in the two guards heads, but they couldn't remember where they had seen them before. To finish off his look, he had spikey blond hair with two bangs falling down to frame his face. He had a perpetual smile on his face, his eyes mostly closed. When he opened them all the way, they revealed a set of _orange_ eyes. Like bright, kill me orange. But that wasn't all. The pupil was actually more of a tomeo or coma shape. The tail kept on swirling around tell it reached the edge of his iris. The swirl was an electric blue color, which contrasted with the normal orange of his iris. All in all, it looked like the Uzumaki swirl.

He continued on slowly, reaching the gate after about another minute. He stopped at the edge of the gate and took in the sight of konoha. His gaze lingered on the Hokage monument longer than the rest of the village, but he eventually took in as much as he could from where he was standing. He then turned to the gate guards and offered them a smile as he walked over to them.

When he finally reached them he greeted them with a smooth deep voice. "Ah, hello there guard-san. Might I be able to stay here in this magnificent village for a while? And if so, would you be able to suggest an inn that I might be able to stay in?" the man asked with another smile as he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the right.

"That could be arranged; though I'm afraid I'll have to check you're ID. Standard procedure and all, I'm sure you understand." Izumo said, holding his hand out.

The man reached his hand back behind his head, causing the two guards to stiffen slightly, but it turned out it was just to scratch the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Heh, silly me, should have known that would be the case." He opened one of the pockets on his pants and pulled out a traditional leather wallet, and proceeded to hand it to the guards. "I must have been distracted. You see, my dad was from Konoha. Ever since I learned that I've wanted to visit, and if possible, become a shinobi here to honor his name. He was said to have been something of a hero here, who died saving his comrades from harm."

Izumo had frozen at the sight of the ID in the wallet. Kotetsu realized this, but decided to disregard it for the time being. "Oh, and who was your father? I might be able to point you in his direction" Kotetsu asked, thinking he might know the name.

The smile on the blondes face diminished slightly, more of a sad smile than a happy one. "H-hes dead. It's really a sad story. H-he was …raped…before he died. All for his name. That dammed Village…killed him in cold blood just so they could gain a modicum of power." The blonde said the word village with a hint of venom in his voice. Kotetsu was paying rapt attention to the story, even more curious as to who his father was. "You see, my family didn't have a recorded bloodline, just a well-known name, and that's what that _village_ was after. He was part of a clan, said to be one of the strongest clans in the shinobi nation. But you see, it seemed we did have a bloodline. Quite the powerful one too. So I ran away, ran so I didn't have to endure the torture of becoming a breeding machine. And now, here I am, at my father's village. I hope to honor him by trying my best to fulfill his dream. To be his true legacy. You see, my father was Nawaki Senju. I plan on honoring him by becoming the future Hokage of this village. Just like my Tou-san wanted to be. My name is Naruto Senju, holder of the legendary Mokuton bloodline!" Naruto said, finishing with a slightly raised voice, the passion in his eyes clearly visible.

Now both Izumo and Kotetsu were slightly shaking, both looking at him with slightly widened eyes. Naruto just smiled again, the placed his hand on the desk. Before their vary eyes, wood started rising out of the ground on either side of the desk, growing upwards, then in to create a better roof to shade the guards from the sun. After that had been done, he reached out and took his wallet from the shaking guard's hands. He gave them a wave and told them where he was headed. "Well, guard-san, I'll be taking my leave. I'm headed straight for the Hokage tower, hopefully I'll see you around." He said with yet another smile.

Naruto walked away at a measured pace. That had actually gone better than he had planned. He had thought of how he might introduce himself to the village of Konoha, but in the end he had decided to hide nothing. Keep no secrets, and hopefully gain the trust and love of the village, then go on to prove himself a worthy warrior and tactician, and in the end, hopefully gain the title of Hokage to honor his father, and great grandfather, and great granduncle, bringing the village peace and help them to prosper.

Naruto didn't seem to notice the looks he was getting from the local female populace. Most of the women stared at him with half lidded and lust filled eyes. He looked like a Kami among men, at least to the women. Most of the men glared at him at first, thinking he was going to try and steal their girl, but calmed down when they realized this stranger had no interest in doing anything but having a peaceful walk around the village. They couldn't blame him, it was a very beautiful village, with friendly people all around.

But alas, his peace was not to last. He came upon a group of villagers, all circled around a group of four people, leaving about 10ft of space between the group and the crowd. The group was made out of three males and a female. The boys, for they could not be older than 14 or 15, were dressed in expensive clothing, each also had a gold watch, and several other accessories that looked like they could feed a family for a month if sold. They were currently surrounding a young girl, probably 3 years younger than Naruto himself, putting her around 14 years old, same as the boys. She however want dressed in expensive clothes. All she wore was a simple yellow dress, held up with spaghetti straps. It showed of her milky shoulders, though it seemed to hang on her, showing that it was at least a size to big. Probably and hand me down. She had long, beautiful red hair, reaching down to her waist, where it came to a point. She had large amber colored eyes. Her only accessories consisted of a small pair of golden earrings. Each earring held a miniature sculpture of an angel. They looked rather old, probably belonging to a mother or grandmother.

Naruto gazed at the group for a little, trying to discern what was going on. Sadly he couldn't hear over the noise of the crowd. He turned towards the person next to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned. He looked average, shaggy brown hair, light brown eyes with a slender build. It was obvious by the way he moved that he was a civilian. With a smile Naruto asked what was going on. The man scowled, obvious that he didn't like the situation. Weather it was the situation in the middle of the crowd or the situation of having to answer a strangers question, Naruto couldn't tell.

"It's sick I tell yah. Them boys in the middle, they be the sons of 3 of the council's children. Nobody can lay a hand on 'em and get away with it. Most who tried got put behind bars. They abuse that power too. They bully and harass people all across town, and It's been rumored that they even molest girls in alleys. Scum, that's what theys is." The man spat in the direction of the boys, then turned and started talking to the person on the other side of him.

Naruto paid him no mind. His blood was boiling. He was a product of rape, though it was his dad that was raped instead of his mom. While he liked his mother well enough, she had never wanted to go along with idea of raping somebody, she had been forced by the Nidaime Raikage. But he never truly felt comfortable with her. Not after he had found out the truth. He would be dammed if he let some pricks do something like that to anybody. No, he would teach them a lesson, and not one that they would soon forget.

Naruto deftly made his way to the crowd, giving a light push here and there to get to the center. Many had started to protest at being manhandled, but their protests died down when they realized what his goal was. Many wanted to stop him, save him from jail, but none did, seeing the determination in his eyes. He reached the center of the group, and started across the 10ft of empty space between the crowd and the group. The boys had been trying to hold the girl down and take her earrings, but she was struggling, making it harder for them.

She kicked out, not really caring where she hit. One girly yelp later, and she realized she had hit one of the boys' Family Jewels. She let a small smile grace her face, but it soon faded when one of the others punched her in the face. "You little bitch, you'll pay for that!" he then started reaching for the small developing bumps on the girl's chest. Her eyes widened, seeing where the hand was going. She squeezed her eyes shut, a small tear leaking out of one of her closed eyes.

She waited for what seemed like years, but never felt anything. She cracked one eye open to see a hand holding the hand reaching for her chest in place. Her eyes widened as she opened both to see what looked like Kami standing in front of her, hold the boys hand. He sent a small smile her way, then turned to the boys, and glared at them.

One of the boys stepped closer to Naruto, sneering at him. "Oi, you, step aside. This doesn't concern you. This bitch is our problem. Now take a hike before I have my dad have you arrested." The boy smiled, thinking he had the Naruto backed into a corner. Naruto stood stock still, then…he started laughing.

"See if I care what you tell your dad. Pricks like you, well, let's just say that they need to be taught a lesson. One that usually involves fists. Now, leave this lovely young lady alone and be on your way before I decide to do something that you won't find very pleasant." Naruto said in a cold voice, never letting up on his glare.

The boy in the middle sneered at Naruto, and despite being several inches shorter and nowhere near as muscular, he decided that numbers more than made up for their lack of body mass. "Get him, boys!" no sooner had the boy said this than wood shot up around all three boys, pinning their arms to their sides and starting to squeeze. At the same time, wood tendrils shot out of the ground and lightly grabbed the earrings out of the hand of the leader of the three boys, bringing them to Naruto. Naruto then walked up to the girl and placed the earrings back in her ear, making her blush. He backed away and gave her his biggest smile, his eyes closed and his head tilted to the right. He looked remarkably like a fox.

"Those earrings look beautiful on you." Naruto said keeping his smile up, then dropping it and turning towards the three boys and shocked crowd. His glare returned tenfold. "Now, if you have been paying attention up until now, you have realized that you are currently trapped and are slowly being squeezed to death by wood. If you haven't guessed by now, then I'll let you in on a little secret. I possess the Mokuton Kekkia Genkia. Meaning that I am related to both the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage. Seeing as my aunt Tsunade is out of town, once I have had a talk with the Hokage I will most likely be named head of the Senju clan, guaranteeing me a place on the counsel. Here me now, " Naruto said, making the wood squeeze a little more. " if I ever hear about you doing anything, and I mean ANYTHING like this again…you will regret the day you were born. You were about to break the laws of every Nation, every continent, of the WORLD. You were about to force yourself onto another human being. That is despicable. Get this into your head. You are scum. Worse than scum. Sewer rats are worth more than you, and I will not hesitate to kill you if you try and break the laws of this village again. Now BE GONE" Naruto yelled, releasing the wooden bindings, but shooting wood up from underneath their feet at and extremely fast rate, before bringing it to a sudden halt, sending the three boys flying down the street to collide with the side of a building.

Naruto then turned back to the girl. With a smile he said "Sorry about that, had to knock some sense into them. Are you all right?" he asked in a gentle voice.

The girl blushed again then quickly turned her face away, but not before he saw the bruise that had started to spread across her face. He quickly walked up to her, then gently set his hand against her cheek, startling her. Then without hand signs, his hand started to glow green. Warmth spread through her cheek, easing the ache as the bruise slowly faded away. She blushed again as he took his hand away. "T-th-thanks" she manage to stutter out.

"It's not a problem." Naruto said with a smile. "Can I by chance get a name?" he asked her.

"K-kushina. Kushina Uzumaki." She said, her voice steadying towards the end.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Kushina, but I must bid you goodbye. I have a meeting with the Hokage to be at." With that he turned away, leaving with a wave and a smile. As he was about to turn a corner to head towards the Hokage tower, Kushina called out to him.

"Wait! What's your name?" she yelled out to him.

He turned around with another warm smile on his face. "It's Naruto. Naruto Senju. I hope to see you around sometime, Kushina." And with that he was gone, leaving a blushing Kushina and several jealous girls behind.

XXX

Sarutobi just knew that today was going to be a day full of headaches. He knew it from the moment he woke up. He just had this gut feeling, and when you're a ninja as old and powerful as he is, well, you got there because you listened to your gut feelings. And so here he was, just waiting for the headache inducing event to happen. He didn't know what exactly would happen, just that _something_ would happen.

It was about 1:00 in the afternoon. He had just finished up with the daily paperwork and was settling back in his chair, getting ready for some Icha Icha goodness when and ANBU dropped down in front of him, down on one knee. Sarutobi sighed. Why couldn't this have happened while he was doing paperwork instead of just when he was starting his fun time. "Report." He said, doing nothing to hide his annoyance.

"Hokage-sama, it seems like there has been an attack on three of the civilian counsels sons. It was that group again, trying to steal from a young girl. When she fought back they decided it was enough incentive to molest her." the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees at this bit of news. "However, before they got the chance a foreigner stepped in and gave them a chance to let it alone and go about their day. They attacked him and he restrained them, then returned the girls possessions and healed her wounds. He is currently on his way here to speak with you."

The old Hokage sighed. It seemed his day just got that much more…troublesome. The civilian council would demand that the stranger get sent to jail for life. And there really wasn't much he could do to stop them. Even if the kids had tried to rape a girl, they never actually touched her, so that wouldn't work. Nothing short of this stranger being a very important figure would get him out of jail.

"One more thing Hokage-sama. This stranger claimed to be a Senju." The ANBU operative said.

Sarutobi just stared for a second. Then laughed. Then laughed harder. Ahh man, he had spoken too soon. But how could he be a Senju? He had no word from Tsunade that she had a child, and he doubted she would ever have children. Her love for Dan was too deep, she would only ever consent to carry his children. So with him dead, well, you get the picture.

So, that brings him back to the current question. How could he be a Senju?

"Cat" the Hokage called, and anther ANBU dropped by the side of the other. " I need you two to gather the council. I have a feeling that before the hours end we will have to have a meeting, as much as I hate to say it." With that the two ANBU were gone. Sarutobi sighed again. This was just not his day.

Just then, his secretary poked her head in through the door. "Hokage-sama, there is a stranger here claiming that you wish to see him. Should I have him escorted off the premises?" the lovely young woman asked. She was a true beauty in every sense of the word. She was well tanned, with long light brown hair. She had a heart shape face with hazel eyes that radiated warmth. She wore no makeup, but then she didn't have to. Her lips were full, and naturally stained a dark red. She wore a white button up shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, showing off plenty of cleavage. Her breasts were easily D cup, perky and soft at all the right places. Her shirt was tucked into a black skirt that hugged her legs quite nicely, showing a finely shaped ass and long luscious legs that went on forever. To finish the outfit, she had on a pair of black high heels. All in all, she was a beauty in every sense of the word.

"No, have him come in. I was indeed expecting him." Sarutobi said, just barely holding off a nose bleed.

She turned around to leave, her hips swaying, her ass swaying back and for in a tantalizing way. He could no longer hold of the nose bleed.

On the other side of the door, Naruto wasn't doing much better. In front of him was a total BABE! And not only that, but she was a natural tease, just the way he liked a girl. Before she had completely walked into the Hokage's office, she had leaned over, sticking her ass out in front of him. She then discretely shook it back and forth in front of him. Naruto stared at her ass unabashed. He would be the first to admit he was a pervert, especially when she was just as much of one as he was. Seconds later she walked back out, and got a gleam in her eyes as she saw his nose bleed. She walked up to him, then around him toward her desk. Before he could move to ask her anything, her arms were around his neck, he mouth right next to his ear, and her impressive assets were pressed into his back. "Hokage-sama will see you now." She said huskily into his ear, giving it a light lick, while rubbing her tits into his back. Lightning quick he turned around so they were face to face.

"Is that so? I'm not sure I want to see him so much anymore." He said just as huskily into her ear, nibbling on it just a little. He was delighted when she shivered, and even more so when he noticed the tightening nipples poking at her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, a cute pout on her lips. It was obvious she wanted some action, preferably now. She leaned up towards his mouth and gave it a kiss, which quickly turned into a makeout session. Naruto backed away real quick, made a quick hand sign and stuck his arm out. Wood started to pour from his hand and made an exact replica of him, down to the last detail. She raised her eyebrow at him, asking him a silent question.

He chuckled, then stepped back up to her leaning down to whisper into her ear. "He can go to the meeting. Me and you have our own meeting to attend." He said in a sexy voice, causing her to shiver again. He then slid his hands down her back and cupped her ass, and lifted her up. She went willingly, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding her hips against his increasingly hard member. She was already starting to pant.

Naruto turned to his wood clone. "You know what to do, can I trust you?" he asked. The clone stood at attention, then saluted with a grin. "Sure thing boss, I won't mess it up, promise." And with that the real Naruto was gone. His clone sighed and grumbled about how lucky the boss was, and how he never got that kind of luck. He turned to the office and started walking towards it, already knowing that his would probably take quite a while.

**XXX**

**WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! SKIP TO THE NEXT SET OF X's IF YOU WISH TO SKIP**

**With Naruto and Hitomi (the secretary)**

Naruto was in heaven. Or at least the valley of the heavens. Hitomi, as he had learned her name was, was still grinder her core against his member. It felt amazing, even though both were still clothed. Naruto carried her to the closest place that was devoid of people. The happened to be the kitchen. He quickly placed a locking seal and silencing seal on the door. He had plans for Hitomi, plans that included her screaming his name at the top of her lungs. He always did like screamers.

He sat her down on the nearest counter, his face still between her breasts. He was nipping and licking the sides of her breasts, making her shiver in delight. With his hands now free, he started working on her shirt. His big hands, which to her delight, were quite nimble and soft. Within seconds he had her shirt unbuttoned and untucked, he then latched onto one of her erect nipples, swirling his tongue around it. Hitomi let out a gasp, then wove her hands into his hair, controlling his movement with it. She tilted her head back and let out a throaty moan as he rolled the nub between his teeth, adding a little pressure. She grabbed his hair and pulled him towards her other nipple. As he started to work on this one his hand came up to cup her tit, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She was panting pretty heavily now, moaning off and on, trying to keep her brain from short circuiting from all the pleasure he was causing her. It was unbelievable.

What she didn't know was that he was flowing healing chakra through his tongue and fingers, adding that warmth that came with a healing jutsu to the mix. Not only that but he was swirling that chakra around, causing even more pleasure. This took a lot of concentration, but he managed. He planned on making her cum several times before he found his release.

Just as she reached her breaking point, he let go of her nipple and claimed her mouth, taking her tongue into his mouth, massaging it with his own, slightly scraping his teeth over it. She screamed out her orgasm, though it was muffled by his mouth. Now Naruto was truly in heaven. She was a screamer, just like he liked them. As she started coming down from her pleasure high he let go of her mouth. She was breathing hard, but her breath hitched when he latched onto her mouth. His hand slid down her sides, hooking into her skirt he lifted her up and slipped it off in one smooth motion. All that she was left in was a pair of lacy red panties. He continued working on her neck and reached down with both his hands, massaging her ass while using his medical chakra again. Not only that though, he pulled her close so her tits were mashed against his chest, and started channeling the chakra to his chest, making one massive swirl that worked on both her tits.

It was too much for her. she came again even harder than the last time. Her panties were completely soaked and her cum was pooling up on the counter below her, some of it though was staining his clothes. That's when she noticed that he only had his shirt off. While this was a sight to behold, all muscles in all the right places, she wanted to see her prize. She grabbed the button on his pants and undid it, sliding them down his legs. He sprung from his pants and boxers, and her eyes bulged. It was HUGE! And for the moment, it was all hers. She smiled, but before she could even make a grab for it he had her breathing hard again. With one hand on her ass massaging it, the other behind her neck, pulling her in for another kiss. She didn't resist, and almost came again when he rubbed his hard cock up against her soaked panties. She did come when he bit her lip, his longer canines drawing blood. All that did was turn her on more.

Having had her third orgasm, she was ready for his cock inside her. He seemed to have different plans though. He went down on his knees so his face was right in front of her crotch. She inched forward, putting her legs on either side of his head. If she wasn't going to get his cock yet, then she would do with his tongue. He leaned in and sniffed her soaked panties, then gave a feral growl and started sucking on her nether lips through the panties. Hitomi sucked in a breath, the tilted her head back and moaned. Then moaned again. Then whimpered when he pulled back, then moaned again when she realized it was to pull her panties down. He quickly went back in and latched onto her sensitive nether lips, licking and sucking on the outer folds. He then dove is tongue in and started to massage her insides with it. That combined with the medical chakra was enough to make her cum again, this time he drank up all her juices, not letting any of it go to waste. Then he leaned up her body and kissed her, pushing some of her own juices into her mouth. She swallowed it hungrily, then sucked on his tongue as if asking for more of the delectable drink. He smiled into the kiss, and she felt his hand ghosting over her folds. She tried to press up into, but no such luck.

Suddenly he plunged his fingers in both of her holes. She wasn't expecting him to finger her ass too, and she let out a whimper at the pain. He started channeling medical chakra again, and the sting went away, overrode by pleasure. She started to hump his hand, rubbing his thumb against her clit while he had his forefinger and middle finger massaging her pussy, his ring finger and pinky fingering her ass. She cried out as his middle finger found her g-spot, her pussy and ass clenching around his fingers.

Naruto slowly withdrew his fingers. They were both on the floor now, and he flipped her over so she was on her stomach, then drew her up tell she was on all fours, helping support her since her arms were too wobbly to be of much use.

"hmmm…" Naruto said." Which hole should I fuck now?" he asked. She whimpered. She didn't care, just as long as he fucked her good and hard in all her holes.

"Maybe this one?" he whispered into her ear, giving it a lick. He pushed the head of his cock into her pussy, then much to her disappointment, he stopped and drew out. "Nah, let's go with this one." He said, doing the same to her ass, but once again drew out after only his head was in.

"No let's stick with this hole." He went a little farther into her pussy than last time, though not much. He then pulled out again. "Nah, that just doesn't feel right." Naruto said, giving her ear another lick. Hitomi was whimpering now. Kami how she just wanted this man to fuck her over and over tell she couldn't walk anymore, or sit down for that matter. She wanted him to just pound her ass all day long.

"huh? Did you say something Hitomi-hime?" he asked huskily.

"fuck me" she whispered.

"What was that?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Fuck me please." She whispered a little louder.

"I still can't hear you, my hime." Naruto said, his smile growing even bigger.

"Kami Naruto, Please! Pound my virgin ass! Don't stop shove it in and keep it coming. Fill me up with you seed! PLEASE! FUCK ME!" she screamed, and Naruto did just what she asked.

He slammed into her ass, and didn't stop to let her adjust. She cried out in pain, but it was like a whole new pleasure for her. Naruto didn't bother to apply medical chakra, he knew she wanted this to be rough, so he kept pounding, faster and faster, not relenting at all. Finally she came, her ass clenching around his dick, almost tight enough to keep it from moving in and out, but he kept it going. Seconds later he came, shooting his seed into her ass. She moaned in pleasure, asking for more. Naruto pulled out of her ass and she whimpered again. But stopped as he slammed into her pussy next.

Like her ass, it stung. Not quite as bad, but it still stung. He didn't slow down though, much to her pleasure. It had always been one of her fantasies to be taken rough like this. She had thought about saving her anal virginity for someone special, but she decided that Naruto was definitely something special. She would have to see what she could do to keep him all to herself.

Hitomi let out an eek when Naruto slapped her ass, but then she let out a loud moan. He did it again on her other cheek, and she let out another moan. Then he slipped three of his fingers into her ass, stretching it again. It was too much for her and she came again. She had lost count of how many times she came, but she wasn't done. She still had one more hole she wanted fucked.

Naruto came not long after her, filling her pussy up. When he finally pulled out, she looked down and moaned at the erotic sight. Naruto's slippery cock was still hard as ever and sitting in front of her slit. She could both feel and see the cum oozing from both her holes. It felt amazing. She quickly turned around and looked for a chair. Getting what she was wanting, Naruto just made one out of wood. He sat down in it, and Hitomi was just about to suck him off when she got an idea. Now she had two places she wanted his dick.

She grabbed her tits and pushed them together. Then she spit on them, letting it drip down into the valley of her tits. She looked up into Naruto's eyes to see them filled with lust. She gave him a sexy smile, then wrapped her tits around his cock. Naruto leaned his head back and moaned. Hitomi was relishing in the control she had over him, but she wanted his come all over her face and tits, so she didn't torture him too much.

As she bounced up and down, sliding her tits on and off his cock, she leaned down and started licking the head of his cock. After about a minute of this he blew his load, just like she wanted. She could tell it was all over in her hair, on her face, dripping down her tits. She was loving every second of it.

Next thing she knew Naruto had a hold of her hair and was pushing his cock into her mouth. She gagged at first, but pushed past it, deep throating him. Naruto moaned again, pulling her back off his dick. He held her hair tight, keeping her head in place, and stood up. He was tall, so she had to tip her head back. He was not almost directly over her, and started to fuck her mouth, not letting her move at all.

Just the way she wanted it. She wanted to be controlled, wanted to be ravished. She wanted to fuck her, dominate her, abuse her pussy, and then afterwards, love her. Hold her tight, and tell her she meant the world to him. That was her fantasy. A fantasy that she thought could never come true. There just wasn't any guy she knew that wasn't just looking for a good fuck.

As Naruto came into the back of her throat, he fell back into the chair. Hitomi fell to the ground, completely spent.

XXX  
THIS NEXT PART IS IMPORTANT, IT BUILDS THE RELATIONSHIP THAT NARUTO WILL HAVE WITH HITOMI. THERE ISNT ANYTHING TOO GRAPHIC FROM THIS POINT ON

XXX

She was disappointed though. She was on the cold hard floor by herself. Maybe she thought too highly of Naruto. She was about to start crying, realizing how close she had been to fulfilling her lifelong dream, to have somebody to love her and use her at the same time. So close, but then nothing.

That's what she thought, until she found a pair of arms wrapping around her from behind her. she thought maybe he was still wanting to go, but he made no move to do anything. Suddenly she found herself being turned around, and looking into Naruto's beautiful eyes. She found herself lost in them. All he worries seemed to melt away, especially when he gave her a warm smile. But it faltered all of a sudden. She was wondering what caused it, when he looked at her nervously.

"Hitomi-hime" she got chills when he said that. She had thought it was just a name he used in the throes of passion, but to hear him call her that after… " this might sound weird, but one of my dreams that I've had since I was little was to go on a date with a beautiful woman. But not just any beautiful woman, but one who meant something to me." He heart started beating faster and faster. "I've always just wanted to bring that special someone to the park, to play on the slide in the moonlight, and to push her on the swing and here her laughing and enjoying herself." She was now on the verge of having a heart attack, but Naruto had averted his eyes and didn't notice. "and then I wanted to end the night just falling asleep in each other's arms. No more, no less. It might sound corny, but it's always something that I've wanted. The perfect date. I was just wondering if…well…" she was starting to breath hard, not daring to hope. But wanting to at the same time. Naruto sighed. "well, I was just wondering if maybe you could be that girl? I know it sounds weird and all cuz we just met and that maybe you just thought of getting a quick fuck out of it, but I just feel like, well, that I shouldn't let you go, no matter what, and a shinobi always trusts his gut feelings. That's all I was wond-" he was cut off when he found another set of lips on his own. This wasn't a passionate kiss though. This was more like the kiss two people share when they are in love. It sent electric current running throughout his body. After a minute of softly kissing each other, Hitomi leaned back and flashed a radiant smile at him. That smile lifted his heart, he felt invincible.

"I'd be honored to be that girl Naruto-kun." Hitomi said, adding that last touch to her dream, now complete. Now all she had to do was never let Naruto go, and she would be set for life, at least in her eyes.

She looked back at the last 2 hours they had spent together, and the only thought on her mind was '_who would have guessed that a sudden urge to scratch an itch would lead to finding that special someone that I've always dreamed of'_

XXX

**For those people who decide to quit reading this because this relationship was rushed, well, at least read the AN at the bottom, it explains why it was rushed.**

**2 hours ago with the wood clone**

The wood clone (I'm just going to refer to him as Naruto from now on) walked into the office to see an old man behind a desk furiously wiping away at his nose. Naruto smiled, knowing the reason behind this, and that the boss sure had some monumental luck. But it seemed like more than that. Almost like it needed to happen. Gah, what was he thinking? He was just a clone, to complex of a thought process would just give it a headache.

Now you might be wondering how this clone of Naruto could even have a thought process when only the shadow clone has ever been recorded to have one, while all others were just hunks of mud or a puddle of water. While this is true, and the same could be said for a wood clone, that's if it's made out of an already existing tree. But Naruto created the wood from just his chakra, just like the shadow clone is made up of just chakra. Any by storing the clone's chakra pool where his brain would usually sit, he created a bastardized version of the shadow clone, only it could take more of a beating.

Naruto coughed, trying to get the Hokage's attention. It worked, but it also got him a kunai barreling towards his head for his troubles. Naruto stuck his hand up and pointed his middle finger at the kunai, allowing his finger to turn to wood. The kunai hit it dead on, and bounced away. Hehe, chakra enforced wood was so bad ass. The Hokage's eyes widened a bit, then he chuckled.

"Sorry about that, I guess I was a bit, uh, busy and didn't notice you enter the room. Three sweat drops appeared out of nowhere in the shadows, seemingly connected to nothing. Naruto to just laughed along with Sarutobi.

"Nah, it's all good. I'm not dead, at least not yet. Anyways, I had a few things that I would like to discuss with you." Naruto said once his own laughter died down. The Hokage wasn't all too bad. I little on the old side, but then again Naruto knew that didn't mean too much. He had met Oinoki of both scales. Small, old, with a thrown out back. Piece of cake, right? Just grow a couple tree's and smash him around a bit. I mean, just one hit to the back and he'd be out of the game. But what most people don't realize is the power of particle Release Kekkai Genkai. What good are tree's if they're destroyed just seconds after you grow them? Albeit the particle Release does have a few draw backs, but what in life doesn't?

"ahh, yes. I do believe that we have several things to talk about. But first I would like to thank you for your service to Konoha. While I wish I could have those boys punished, nobody really has the courage to stand against them and accuse them of their crimes. With the victims not willing to come out, well, there's not much I can do about it." Sarutobi said, a frown adorned his face as he said the last part.

"Nah, wasn't too much trouble. Scum like them deserve a good beat down on a regular basis. And maybe if the people see that there is somebody willing to stand against them than they will come out and tell of the crimes they've committed. And if not, well I'll just have to beat it into their skulls that they can't do whatever they want to and get away with it." Naruto said with a small shrug.

"Yes, I'll pretend I didn't hear that last part. Anyways, my ANBU also said you claimed to be a Senju? Does that mean you're Tsunade's kid? I hadn't realized that she had a child." The Hokage said, the last part more to himself.

"Actually, Aunt Tsunade hasn't had any kids. Too bad, cousins would have been nice." Naruto said with a far off look in his eyes.

Sarutobi was shocked to say the least. The only sibling Tsunade had was Nawaki, and he died in the Third Great Shinobi war, almost 18 years earlier. This man looked like he was 20, give or take a few years. Sarutobi wasn't called the Professor for nothing, all this went through his head in seconds.

"Who was it?" he asked in a soft voice.

Naruto understood what he meant. It wasn't easy talking about his dad, but he knew it had to happen. He had come here knowing that it could hurt, having so many reminders about his dad, but he wouldn't let that stop him like it did his Aunt. He would do everything he could to make sure both he and his dad were remembered.

"It was Kumo, looking for whatever power they could." Naruto said Kumo with venom.

Now Sarutobi was reeling. Nawaki had given his life to make sure his own comrades could make it away with their life. They had come back and reported his death by Iwa Ninja hands. This meant that Kumo, who wasn't even part of the Third Great Shinobi war had disguised themselves as Iwa shinobi and raped and killed a member from one of Konoha's most prominent clan, all for the sake of power. This combined with the attempted kidnap of Hinata Hyuuga was enough to start war if they wanted too. And they could probably get help from probably two other nations. I mean, if they did it to Konoha than they more than likely did it to Iwa who was also part of the war. Suna would probably help because of the treaty, kiri was still locked in a civil war. So it would be 3 nations on one. It was a good thing Sarutobi didn't want war.

So now he was in a predicament. If word got out about this then people would probably call for war. And if they didn't get it, they would start it on their own. They just didn't realize the horrors of war. Not like he or any other who had actually participated in a war. So what was he to do?

Naruto could see the emotions flitting across the Hokage's face. Shock, surprise, shock again, disdain, remorse, then determination. "I see you have figured out what this could cause, but I refuse to keep it under wraps. Word will get out, but we will not go to war. That is not the solution. That is not Konoha's way, at least not the Konoha I have learned to love. It's not what my dad would want, and so in honor of his name, we won't. Simple as that, and any and all who question that will have to deal with me for disrespecting my dad." Naruto said with conviction. Like he said, he would do whatever it took to honor his father.

Sarutobi sighed, but he knew Naruto had a point. He had already kept to many secrets from Konoha, and it was proving to be detrimental to the villages health. He decided to trust this nigh on stranger. It was his decision, there wasn't much that he could do to stop him from letting everybody know. But he could deal with this later, he had more questions.

"Your eyes, are they a new doujutsu?" Sarutobi asked. They did have the look of a doujutsu, beautiful, exotic, and weird all at the same time.

Naruto laughed. "Nah old man, the only bloodline I have is Mokuton. My eyes are just a mutation, genes from both my father and biological mother fighting for dominance, and this is the result. Pretty cool, huh?" Naruto said with a grin. Not that Sarutobi had heard much of the last part. He was still reeling from the news that Naruto had the Mokuton bloodline, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. He remembered how plant life just seemed to be better off when Nawaki was standing around. Maybe he had passed this on to Naruto, who's genetic makeup took it to the next level and make it into the Mokuton bloodline. This was news. Good news, and bad news. No doubt Danzou would be after either Naruto or any kids he had, trying to make a super army of strong ninja. Sarutobi knew he hadn't disbanded ROOT, but without evidence he could do nothing about it.

"…well then…" he just sat there, looking at Naruto blankly. Naruto laughed and held his hand out with his palm facing up. There was a ripple underneath the skin of his hand, then his skin bulged, being pushed up by something. Then slowly, wood started to push up and out of his hand. More wood kept on forming, and growing out from his palm. The end result was…a guitar? The Naruto then seemed to pull strings out of nowhere, then proceeded to string the guitar. When finished he held up his guitar, except it was different than the guitars anybody else in the room had ever seen. Where any other guitar was hollow to allow the sound to travel and reverberate, this guitar was only an inch or two thick, and completely solid.

Naruto then set the guitar on his lap, pulled out ink and a brush and started to draw seals all over the guitar. The end result was a guitar that looked extremely cool, though the other ninja in the room couldn't tell how it would be able to work.

"This is my own creation. It started out with an interest in guitars and music. Two things in life I love. But most guitars are just…ugly, and I don't do ugly. So I invented this. Most of these seals serve as the hollow for a regular guitar, and some serve to amplify and change the tune at any given point in time with just a swipe of a thumb. The end result…pure awesomeness!" Naruto said, grinning down at his creation.

Once again, Sarutobi was shocked. This kid who was only 17 years old if he had done his math right, had not only created two completely new seals, but invented something totally awesome! "How adept with using seals would you say you are Naruto?" Hiruzen asked. He was truly curious.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I've never actually had a sealing arts teacher, most off this stuff came from studying already existing seals and making variations to them. I've never had anybody to measure myself up to." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Again Sarutobi got a big shock. This kid was something on a whole new level! "what rank of ninja would you say you are?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto's hand reached behind his head again. "Uh, I don't know that either. The only people I've had to measure myself against were the bandits and thugs that I took out for local villages for money." Sarutobi was again shocked! Too much more and he would have a heart attack! He had heard several rumors about one man going around and wiping out bandit camps, some having two or three hundred bandits camped out in them. And he talked about it so casually!

"Well, we will have to call a council meeting and discuss what we should have you do. Most likely you will have to go and take the academy test and see where you go from there. Now then, if you will follow me, we can go to the meeting room. They should be there already. I just hope shit doesn't hit the fan in there." Sarutobi said, muttering the last part, though Naruto still picked up on it.

He chuckled, and followed the Hokage out, still messing with the strings on his guitar. They walked down a hallway, then turned down another towards a set of double doors.

"When we get inside you can sit on the ground behind my chair if you would like or just stand against the wall or something. It's up to you." And wit that he opened the door and strode up to a seat that was larger than the rest. Naruto followed him in and leaned against the wall behind the Hokage, still turning nobs at the top of his guitar. Every once and awhile a seal on it would glow blue, then red, then green before fading back to black.

"Alright, this meeting was called for several reasons. Now to get started we hav-" Sarutobi was cut off by one of the people on the right side of the table, a rather fat man with a pencil thin douche bag beard. At least that's what it looked like to Naruto.

"Hokage-san, my son is in the hospital! I demand that the man who put him there be thrown in prison for attacking a civilian without provocation." The man yelled.

"That's Hokage-SAMA to you." Sarutobi said in a menacing voice that promised pain if he didn't get what he wanted. "And that is part of the reason that you have been called here today. It seems your son was trying to steal from a girl who did nothing to antagonize him, and also tried to molest her on the street. I have several eye witnesses that state that this is the truth." Sarutobi said in a cold voice. It was a lie, but it did its job in getting the glutton to shut up.

"Now, this young man behind me is the one who actually sent them to the hospital-" he was cut off again, this time by a pink haired lady who seemed to not know the definition of an inside voice.

"AND YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE?! LOOK AT HIM, HE ISNT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION! JUST PLAYING AROUND WITH THAT HUNK OF WOOD! AND LOOK, HE HAS THOSE SAME DAMN INFERNAL WHISKER MARKS THAT THE DEMON CHILD HAD!" the woman shrieked. Many noticed that the strings on Naruto's weird guitar were breaking. The first broke when she called his guitar a hunk of wood. Then another at the whisker marks comment. Then another when she said demon child.

"…" Naruto slowly leaned away from the wall and set his guitar down. "Hunk of wood? Whisker mark? Demon child?" he said "I'll show you what this hunk of wood can do!" and with that he turned to wood and fell over. Then disappeared into the floor along with the guitar.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wait what?" one Choza Akamichi said.

Just then the door smashed open and another Naruto slid in on his knees, a guitar like the one they had just seen I his hands with seals all over it glowing every color of the rainbow.

XXX

**5 Minutes earlier with the real Naruto**

Naruto had used several jutsu to clean both him, Hitomi, and their clothes off. They walked out of the kitchen arm in arm as Naruto walked her back to her desk with a smile on his face.

To say Hitomi had a smile of her face would be an understatement. She was ecstatic. She doubted anything could bring her down from her emotional high right now. They reached her desk and Naruto pulled her chair out for her.

"I need to get going now, could you tell me where the council meeting room is hime? They're having a meeting that I should actually be at." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head, a smile on his face.

Hitomi gave a light tinkling laugh that sent shivers down Naruto's spine, making his smile even wider. "It's just down the hall and to the left. So I'll see you tonight then Naruto-kun?" Hitomi said with a warm smile.

"You bet!" Naruto said, flashing a grin. Suddenly his eyes became unfocused, then they widened, then anger flashed across his face. "I'm sorry Hime, I gotta go. Those stupid village elders had the gall to call MY creation a hunk of wood!" and with that he planted a kiss on her forehead and took off towards the counsel chambers, running a hand down his arm along the way. The last thing she saw was a puff of smoke and Naruto grabbing what looked like a flat guitar.

XXX

**And that's it for this chapter. Yeah, I've had this sitting in my document folder for like…4 months I think it was? Maybe three? Idk, but I didn't have to do much to get it ready for posting. Mostly just read through it and correct a few minor mistakes, reword something here or there. Just simple stuff like that.**

**Now, for those of you who were wondering why I'm rushing Naruto's relationship with Hitomi, well, the way I see it, it's like this. There are readers who are interested in slow, building up relationships. There are readers who just wish the author would get the two together as fast as possible, there more into the relationship part of the story, just wanting to know how things work between the two. I'm part of the latter group, but that's irrelevant. I started this chapter out like this because 1) I know there are several people out there who like lemons. I myself like a good lemon every now and then, and I figured I would cater to those needs of yours. 2) rushing this relationship caters to the needs of those who want to know how the relationship works between the two, you know, fights, how they resolve the fights, things like that. 3) because this is my story and I do what I want. Now that's not saying I won't take your suggestions and think them through and maybe add one or two here and there, but in the end, it's me writing this story, not you, so I ultimately decide on where it's going.**

**Now, for those who like a longer drawn out relationship, this fic will have that too. More specifically, Naruto and Kushina will hook up. It's not incest, and I know her eyes aren't a golden amber, but once again, it's my fic and that's my favorite eye color. There will be no more pairings in this story however. It will be strictly NarutoxOCxKushina. No more, no less.**

**Now, with that out of the way, Review if you want, don't it you don't want to. If you have any suggestions/questions, don't be afraid to ask. I will try and take everything under consideration, and answer your questions to the best of my abilities. **

**So without that out of the way, I shall bid thee farewell, and hope this keeps you interested enough to read the next chapter, whenever it is that I get it out. **


End file.
